Episode One: The Brawl at Baker's Point!
' Amy: "Here you go, Zane." Zane: *Looking over at the food in her hand* "For me?" Amy: "Yeah. You don't wanna starve, do you?" Zane: "Guess you've got a point." ' Zane: "Oshawott, something wrong?" Oshawott: "Osha...wott?" (What was...that?) Zane: "Oshawott?" ' Amy: "It's a pack of Cyndaquil." Zane: "*Pulling out his Pokedex* "Cyndaquil?" Zane's Pokédex: '''"Cyndaquil, the Fire Mouse Pokémon. Normally mild and even tempered, Cyndaquil will shoot a scorching flame out of its back when upset." ' Amy: "What's the matter with them?! I'm only trying to help!" Zane: *Putting away his Pokédex and slowly walking up to the pack* "They must be terrified. They're not gonna trust humans just like that. Something...or someone probably hurt them. Who or what is the question." Amy: "Why would anyone want to hurt a pack of baby Cyndaquil?" Zane: "I don't know. Is there any kind of town nearby?" Amy: "The only place nearby is Baker's Point. It's up on those mountains." Zane: *Looking up at the mountains then back at the pack* "We can't really get close enough to them to help, so we'll have to come back for them later. Let's go see what's up at Baker's Point." Amy: "Okay." ' Zane: "Anything?" Amy: "No. Nothing." ' Zane: "What's this Pokémon's deal?" Zane's Pokédex: '''"Cranidos, the Head Butt Pokémon. Cranidos lived in the deep woods about one-hundred million years ago, and its cranium is as hard as steel." Amy: "Zane, look out! It's charging again!" ' Zane: "Oshawott, Water Pulse!" ' Zane: "Oshawott! Return, Oshawott!" ' Zane: "Axew, it looks like you'll have to battle Cranidos." ' Zane: "You're not the only one that can give a good headbutt! Axew, Headbutt now!" ' Zane: "Axew, Dragon Pulse the ground!" Axew: "Axew!" (Okay!) ' Zane: "Dragon Claw, Axew!" ' Amy: "That was Cranidos's Zen Headbutt attack!" ' Zane: "Axew, Axew are you okay?! Axew!" ' Zane: "Cyndaquil? You saved me?" Cyndaquil: "Quil! Cyndaquil!" (Yes! I wanna help!) Zane: "Okay. Then let's win this." *Gently places Axew on the ground and stands up* "Cyndaquil, Flamethrower!" ' Zane: "Cyndaquil, Ember!" ' Zane: "Cyndaquil, Flame Charge!" ' Zane: "I caught Cranidos!" Amy: *Walking up to him* "That was one tough Pokémon. I'm glad you finally caught it, Zane." Zane: *Kneeling down in front of Cyndaquil* "Thank you for helping me, Cyndaquil. If it wasn't for you, who knows what would have happened. Cyndaquil, did that Cranidos cause those other Cyndaquil to move into the forest?" Cyndaquil: *Nodding* "Cyndaquil." (Yes.) ' Amy: "This was the Cranidos that caused their injuries." Zane: *Kneeling beside Cranidos* "Cranidos, did you really hurt these Cyndaquil?" Cranidos: *Whimpering* Zane: "It's okay. Just go and apologize and they should accept you again. Go ahead." ' Amy: "I guess they aren't afraid of Cranidos anymore." Zane: "Yeah." ' Zane: "Cyndaquil, I'd really like to have you as my Pokemon. You're really strong and I know that we could be great partners." Cyndaquil: *Nods* "Cyndaquil!" (I'd love to!) ' Zane: "Alright, I caught Cyndaquil!" ' '''(End)